


不可思议

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin





	不可思议

“我啊，最——讨厌小静的事情了，到底有多讨厌呢，如果说拿数字计量的话，十的九次方是亿、十二次方是兆、十五次方是京、那么我对小静的讨厌程度就是不可思议——就是十的六十四次方那么大啦。”   
“你要说的就这些吗？”  
“……嗯，你说得对，不止这些，那就十的十不可思议次方那么大好了——！”  
“……”  
平和岛静雄颇为头疼地揉了揉青筋暴跳的额间好让自己稍微缓和一点，显然这没什么作用，他刚刚摔倒了，发出了很大的响声，这让他有点担心楼下的居民会不会在这种半夜的时候被他弄出的声响吵醒。  
罪魁祸首就是此刻正趴在他身上讲胡话的情报贩子。  
他在半夜被电话吵醒，电话那头他的冤家有点卷着舌头絮絮叨叨对他说个不停，在他忍无可忍骂了一句“你神经病啊！”并准备挂电话的时候，对方跟他说：“你家门板好硬噢！”  
然后他的听筒和门口都传来了敲门的声音，在那之后就是现在的情况了。  
折原临也几乎是从门外摔进来的，直接砸在他身上顺带挂在他脖子上，烟酒的气息扑了他满脸，他被撞得一个踉跄摔在了地上，他的冤家还没骨头似地趴在他身上。  
“我好讨厌小静。”  
他不知道临也做了什么，反正是他从来不会参加的应酬，此刻整个房间只有玄关的小灯亮着，暖黄色的光只把这一小块照亮，临也的头埋在他胸口，他感觉到临也身上有些发热，呼吸还异常急促。  
临也抬起头看他，双颊微红，湿润的眼角还有湿润的双唇。  
“……什么啊，小静怎么一点反应都没有，没意思。”  
唯有那双眼睛是清明的，说出的话反倒是把静雄气得平静了，他托住临也的身子，临也撑着他的肩膀，一只手在他胸口画着圈。  
“真是没情趣，我还以为醉酒和夜归足以让小静做些什么，难不成、小静是性冷淡？”  
情报贩子由于剧烈呼吸而起伏频繁的胸膛缓缓平稳下去了，指间掠过的地方略痒，静雄擒住了他的手腕，压着嗓子嗤了一声。  
“你自己没能力赖我头上？”  
一串笑声从临也口中传出，他尤为恶劣地将膝盖抵在静雄胯间，略敛着眼，情绪说不明白。  
“原来小静是在大半夜什么都不做就会无缘无故硬起来的类型？”  
挑衅的话都说到这种程度了，静雄也懒得和他做什么言语上的拉锯，说无动于衷都是假的，他向来无法拒绝折原临也的身体，无论是什么时候。  
唇与唇相贴封住了大多数声音，仅余下唇舌交织绵密的水声。  
“你知道现在几点？大半夜把我吵醒你有这个觉悟吧？你想干嘛？”  
静雄托住临也的后颈，拇指在他颈侧上下划动，他只要收拢手指就可以轻而易举将宿敌的颈脖掐断，但现在他只想在这白皙的皮肤上留下什么痕迹。临也坐在他的胯上，像是不满意他擅自分离，又低下头咬住他的下唇，赤色的双目在玄关的柔光之下印出略危险的光。  
“我想做爱。”他说，“我想和小静做爱，我想了一个晚上，从天黑一直想到现在，和客户吃饭的时候在想、回家之后也在想，所以就从新宿过来了。真是让人讨厌，你干嘛让我这么想你。”  
临也略微后退，他的语气冷静得像是在谈什么业务，内容却直白得让静雄有些脑仁疼。他将静雄的裤子解开，单手握住已经勃起的性器上下律动，静雄低吟一声，伸手去解临也的裤带。  
“我在家里本来打算自己解决的，找你多麻烦，搞不好还会受伤，你就像个野兽一样，而且我讨厌痛。”临也拍开了他的手，拇指将他前端溢出的液体抹去，就抬手送到唇边，探舌舔去。  
“手指不够、道具也不够，我一个人不够，完全不够，我想做爱，我想和你做爱。”  
临也自己将西裤解开脱下，静雄愣了一下，因为西裤底下空空荡荡，他能看见临也昂扬的性器，他皱了下眉开口：“你没穿内裤？”  
临也顿了一下，闭上嘴从喉中发出一阵笑声，他双颊绯红，像是就连浑身上下的皮肤都染上一层粉色，他双腿跪在静雄身体两侧，俯下身饶有兴趣地盯着静雄的眼睛。  
“是啊，这样比较方便吧，在夜中的电车里，虽然没几个人但也是有人在的，将手指搅进身后，一面躲避其他人的视线一面压抑声音，或是正是由于没什么人而十分明显，然后在视线汇聚之下的极度紧张和羞耻之中迎来高潮，这不是很刺激嘛。”  
“你在电车里自慰？！”  
他脸色变得有点差，一把揪住临也衣服的前襟，一股火气冲上他脑门让他没控制住自己的力道，临也皱了皱眉，轻轻地扣住他的手腕。  
“骗你的，我再怎么饥渴也不会在电车上随便找个人干一炮。你生气了？你……吃醋了？”  
听到这样的答复，他上涌的火气稍稍下降一点，将临也扯下来堵住他的嘴，伸手揽过他的腰，却被临也拂开。  
“听我说啊小静、听我说，实在是太不可思议了，我用手指这样插进去……呃！怎样抚摸自己的胸口都找不到感觉……嗯——！”  
他有些震惊而呆滞地看着临也在他面前将手伸到后面，另一只手从他自己的衣摆伸进去，几近甜腻的呻吟声从临也口中溢出，这个角度他看不到临也背后的动作，而只是想象就让他觉得有些喉咙发干。  
“小静、小静，果然我自己一个人还是不行啊，尽管是在想你的时候有东西插入体内，那样还是解决不了啊。”临也伸进衣服里的手拿了出来，拉过他的手腕，粗糙的掌心碰到滚烫的皮肤的时候，临也嗔吟一声跌坐下来，臀缝和自泄的手指擦过他挺立的性器，临也眯着眼睛满面潮红微张着双唇，他看着这样的临也、现在已经一句话都说不出来了。  
“我在想，你平时都会怎么做呢，有时候特别暴力地涂点润滑剂就直接挤进来，那样实在太痛了，有时候会还算耐心地用手指一点一点开拓，就像这样……呃……啊！哈……”临也的手指在他自己的身体之中不断进出，另一只手拉着静雄的手腕抚上他自己的胸膛，静雄咽了一口唾液，他简直移不开视线，脑中将现在的情景无限放大。  
折原临也在他面前向他展示自己是如何自慰的。  
临也的手指从他自己身体里抽了出来，立刻握住了静雄的性器在臀缝之间摩擦。  
“我知道那是不一样的，我越想就越没有办法达到那样的高度，真是太不可思议了，我真的好想、好想和你做爱。就像这样……想要你的东西慢慢地、填进来……呜……小静、小静，对！就像是这样、啊——呜呃……哈……！”  
临也一面稍稍撑起身体，一面将静雄的性器扶起抵在了温热湿濡的穴口，然后他一点一点下沉，硕大的龟头逐渐被穴口包裹，临也一边急促着呼吸发出略尖锐的叫喊，一边用后穴缓缓吞没了静雄的性器，他张着口扬起优美的脖子，汗液顺着侧颈流下，让人想在他的颈脖上留下些什么。静雄倒吸一口气，一面交合一面将画面形容出来让淫靡的气息几乎要溢出整个房间，他是十分顺畅地进入了临也的身体，这让他知道了临也确确实实已经先进行过扩张，他几乎无法再想象临也一个人在夜中玩弄自己身体的画面，这让他整个人都要因血脉偾张而炸裂了。  
临也带着毫不满足的笑容，吞没了他整根之后，稍稍喘息片刻，伸出手勾过他的侧脸，吐息宛如魅魔的低语。  
“来吧小静，取悦我吧，让我更高兴些吧。”  
他觉得脑中有什么东西绷断的声音响起，他将临也用力拉下舔舐着他的侧颈，扼住临也的腰将性器从临也体内拔出又狠狠地提跨撞入，欢愉的呻吟声从临也口中泄出，理智彻底断片。  
他稍微有些抓回理智的时候，临也正被他按在门上，外套和裤子都已经丢到不知道哪儿去了，内衫也被拽扯得有些变形。临也的臀向后翘起迎合他猛烈的撞击，肉体碰撞之间发出黏腻的水声，临也的腿有些发抖，他捞住临也的腰。  
“呜……咕……”  
在他碰到临也腰肢的瞬间，临也发出一声猛然收声的叫喊，身体有一丝颤抖，随即靠着门板大喘着气。  
“小静……”  
绵软的呼喊声让他心如猫挠，凑上前与临也交换一个热忱的吻，口与口之间不留一丝缝隙，舌与舌纠缠在一起，本就气息不太稳的临也被这一举动弄得有些更站不稳，只能依靠着静雄的力量勉强维持站着的姿势。  
临也的身后泥泞不堪，身体也无力到险些站不住，眼神只能勉强从迷离之中提出一点精神。  
“小静真是让我讨厌啊……明明是个单细胞却意外总能找到取悦我的方法。”  
静雄将头埋在他颈窝，懒得说他话中的前后矛盾，不过这样的状况还让他稍微有些感到欢愉。  
这具身体总能在他意想不到的时候给他带来各种惊喜，无论是追逐打闹还是调情性爱。正是因为他不能确定临也说出的话的真实性，所以他更愿意选择用身体去交流。  
不得不承认他十分享受将临也这样狠狠操干的行为，煽风点火这样的事情是临也最为擅长的，而只有在临也的身体里冲撞的时候，临也才能够变得老实，这是静雄确认的事情。  
他略微眯起眼，将临也的大腿抬起，猛地抽出又狠狠的撞入，呜咽声被撞落得七零八碎，临也似乎有些急了。  
“小静……你想就此杀了我吗？”  
他抬起头与临也碰了碰嘴唇，双唇之间的摩擦也让他感到愉悦。  
“说想要和我做爱的人是你吧。”他紧紧贴着临也的后背，两只手就将临也固定在怀中，抽气声已经变得有些凌乱，临也仰头靠在他的肩上，略微扯出一个笑容。  
“怎么办呢，就算我请求小静再温柔一些也大概是没有用的吧？死在这样的地方真是有点丢人……所以还是——”  
“来取悦我吧，小静……咳——啊！”  
这确实是个不可思议的事情，他很清楚即便是将临也压在身下带来的也不是那种征服的快感，因为折原临也从来都不会这样被征服。所以他还是选择用肉体去和临也交流，他十分受用，临也同样十分受用。  
他将如临也所说那样去“取悦”临也，如果临也尚还能说话就将他干到说不出话，说不出挑剔的话语就是默认满足。  
“小静、小静……呜……”  
已经分不清呜咽和呻吟，原本白皙的身体被用力的按压弄得一片红印，白浊挂在各种地方肆意散播糜乱的气息，折原临也本人就像毒品一般，明知不能靠近却一而再再而三地去与他争锋相对。瘾亦或是食髓知味，这具火热的身体总能让他得到满足。  
他在第三次发泄出来的之后松开了手，临也整个人都倒在他怀里。  
还是不满足。  
他低头吻住临也的唇，很显然临也现在已经没有力气只能随他摆布。  
“喜欢。”他喃喃吐出这个词，尽管像是哪里出了差错，他喜欢这样酣畅的性爱，但不知为何虽然已经给了他巨大的愉悦，却并没有让他得到满足。  
“讨厌小静。”临也的脑袋在他怀里蹭了蹭。  
还有什么能比大半夜从新宿跑来池袋大声告诉他想和他做爱更疯狂的事情吗？在这途中折原临也还是拿他寻开心了，他想起这件事之后有些略危险地眯起了眼睛扼住临也的手腕。  
“……你还想再来一次吗？这回饶了我吧，我认输、我认输……唔……”临也收了收手腕，又被静雄封住了嘴唇。  
玄关一片狼藉，没空收拾，静雄关上了灯将临也拖进房间里，随意的冲洗又把倦意上涌的临也给冲清醒了。  
“你真没在电车里乱来？”  
“没有，那会被请去警局喝茶的吧？小静真的那么生气？哈哈哈哈……嘶……痛痛痛……”  
“咳……你到底干什么了？”  
“还需要我给小静形容一遍吗？我……”  
“够了。”  
静雄打断了临也新一轮的作死，他给临也随便套了一件自己的t恤，临也站得晃晃悠悠伸手要他抱，他颇为头疼地揉了揉额角。  
就栽在这儿了吧。  
他把临也抗回了卧房，在一米五的单人床上临也紧紧靠在他怀里，好似普通的恋人一般沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
